Hidden
by MagicTricker21W01
Summary: Natalie has been a girl who is never allowed outside. Her dream would be a lawyer just like her idols; Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes, and Apollo Justice. But now, her life behind walls are about to change drastically. To read, or not to read? I dunno, you decide.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just sparked while I was listening to "Reminiscence ~ Tragic Memories" and so, WHY NOT?**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THIS AMAZING GAME AND ITS AMAZING SONGS! **

**(I'll only show the disclaimer once because knowing myself, I'll be too lazy to put it)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden: CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Natalie POV<em>

My name is Natalie J. Neptune. Yeah, like the planet or maybe you think about the Roman god. Take your pick; I don't really bother about my name or anything about it. Besides, it's just a name; nothing special about it.

My childhood is not the best one to live in. It would compromise of my foster family making fun of me, being a lab test and getting poked with needles, being asked questions for professors and answer faster than them, getting injected by unknown substances and the most important one _hidden from the outside world._

It has always been my dream to see it. The professors would always come from the outside world. Mom said that I'm lucky because other children like me go outside; away from safety, danger, and the monsters.

When I was just 3 months old, I already knew how to speak and did advance math and science. I also had a unique power. I can "hack" into one's brain and look at the memories and such.

The government found out about me and tested me. I had to answer a 25 page test all about algebra and more advance stuff made by the world's best professors.

The result; a perfect 500 score. So, the country's government took my family and gave us a new home. It was a gigantic mansion and had a lot of rooms. Guards are everywhere I go. I even have my own personal butler, Mike. He's a nice guy despite the scary nurses who inject me with odd colored substances.

My room was very small. Why? Well, my first room was very very big and I don't like it. So, I got a new room. It had a nice small bed, a simple desk and a shelf with a variety of thick books. It didn't have any windows...I don't know why but...oh well. I'm not very picky anyway.

But...I always wanted to see the stars.

Father told me all about them, he said they are like orbs that shine in the sky and each star is different to another. He also said if I look closely, the stars would line up making a shape thus explaining the constellations I studied when I was three years old.

I've seen pictures...they didn't look very nice. But since my Father likes those dots in the sky, might as well learn them to please him.

Over the years, I learned it was hard to make my family love me. I knew I was adopted, but the orphanage doesn't know my original parents. The government doesn't know either, thus making me a mystery child.

One day, Mike came in with a board game. It was called chess; luckily I studied all about it. Then, I had my very first time playing a game. Mike wasn't bad, in fact he was good. In the end, I won.

"Can we play again another time?" I asked kindly. Mike smiled and ruffled my hair, "Of course, kid. Got to go back to my post. See you." And there he left. I felt sad, all alone but I was excited for tomorrow. I got to play chess with him again.

I also grew an interest in the world of court and law. The defense, prosecution, and the judge; the three people who work together to find the truth. I adored it and always dreamed of being a lawyer.

But the Dark Age of law has begun quite quickly.

I thought my dream of being a lawyer would be useless, many lawyers have been following the concept of the Dark Age. But a small team of lawyers proved me wrong. Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, and Phoenix Wright. All three of them didn't just win every case they got, but found the truth.

How I wish I could see all three of them in person...

...but I should really be careful of what I wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Residences<strong>

**April 16 6:35 PM**

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ POV_

"*click*"

...

"Mike? What are you doing—"

"Heh..."

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_Natalie POV_

I woke up to the sound of someone scream. Shocked, I got out of bed and ran to where the voice seemed to come from. I looked around and saw the maintenance door slightly ajar.

Then...I saw blood coming out from the small gap and into the hallway. I was frozen, terrified of what was happening. "H-hello?" I asked and opened the door.

What I saw...is something that burned straight into my brain.

There, Mike was standing in front of Mother's dead, lifeless body. A bloody knife was in front of me. 'The murder weapon.'I thought.

I couldn't move. I was stuck in my spot, staring at Mike terrified. Mike refused to stare at me, his hazel brown eyes refusing to meet my red ones. Suddenly, my body moved on its own. I picked up the knife in front of me and slowly I walked towards Mike. 'No! Stop!' I thought.

I was too late, I stabbed Mike directly at his back right where his heart should be. He fell to the ground, staring at me shocked. "I'm...sorry." he rasped out and went limp. I dropped the knife, making a loud sound. "N-no...no..." I was scared. "H-help! Help! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" I screamed. Tears were falling and dropping to the blood stained floor.

David, my step-brother, came first and looked at the scene. He then looked at me terrified. Then, he looked at Mother's dead body. "DAD!" he shouted and ran towards Mother. I stepped back but fell; my hand landing on the knife's handle.

Father came in and gasped. He then looked at me, "Put the knife down." He growled. I put the knife down, not realizing I had it mid air. "David, call the police. Now." Father said. David nodded and ran off.

Father walked towards me and grabbed my white hair, tugging it up painfully. "Ah!" I exclaimed. "YOU did THIS!?" he screamed. I shook my head, "N-no I didn't! I would never!" I responded. "Then who killed Mary!?" he asked. I didn't want to say it was Mike, he was a good guy. He never did anything wrong. I remained silent, not answering Father.

Father then got really mad, "You good for nothing—" he was then interrupted to the sound of sirens of police cars. Father smirked, "Heh, looks like I've found the perfect new place for you." He said. "THE MURDERER IS HERE!" Father screamed.

Five minutes later, the police took me away. They placed hand cuffs on my wrist and made me sit in the police car. News reporters tried to question me but I ignored them, I couldn't see anything. My vision was hazy, I couldn't stop shaking.

...Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...what do you think? I think its not very good, but whatever. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey! Second chapter is up and ready to read.**

**alphayoshi – Honestly, I just think Natalie's father is just as grumpy as Simon Blackquil WAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Wright Anything Agency<strong>

**April 17 8:30 AM**

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix POV<em>

My name is Phoenix Wright. Many know me from my defence and my crew. I'm a lawyer and I work to find the truth.

It has been a week and I still haven't found a case yet. Trucy – my daughter—came in the living room. Apollo and Athena were chatting about the display of the moon. Pearls turned the T.V. on and it immediately showed the news channel.

"_A thirteen year old girl was found at a tragic event. The girl was found in the maintenance room of the Emerald Residence where her foster mother, Mary and her butler, Mike was found dead at the scene._

_The girl's foster brother called the police after calling the attention of his father. The police came immediately and took the girl, Natalie to the Detention Center to be questioned by the police._

_Stay tuned for more news about the murder committed."_

I stared at the screen shocked. Okay, a fourteen year old committing a crime is not a bad age. But seriously? _THIRTEEN? _I looked at Apollo and Athena who were also staring at the screen.

"Wow. And I thought the yokai case was weird enough." Apollo said. Athena nodded, "How can such a young girl even do that?" she asked. "Well, from experience...she probably didn't do it." I said.

Exactly then, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Trucy said and ran to the phone. She picked it up and answered, "Hello? Wright Anything Agency!" she said in that cheery voice. Trucy was quiet for a moment before her eyes widened and she ran to the door.

Trucy opened the door to reveal a boy around Trucy's age. He had black hair combed to the side with a single strand colored red and simple everyday clothes on; an orange shirt and black cargo pants. "Uh...hi." he said. Trucy smiled, "Hello! Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency." She said happily again.

"I'm Jase. Uh, I came to see Phoenix, Apollo and Athena about...a case." The boy said. "Come in Jase." Athena said. Jase did and Trucy closed the door behind him and walked off to the kitchen.

"So, what's the case Jase?" Athena said, trying hard not to laugh at the rhyme. "Well...it's a case that involves my foster sister." Jase began. "Is she the girl in the news? Natalie?" Apollo asked. Jase nodded, "Yeah, that's her. There is absolutely NO WAY Natalie could murder Mom and her butler!" Jase said, suddenly angered.

"But wasn't it you who called the police?" Athena asked. Jase shook his head, "No, that's my older brother David. He hates Natalie as much as Dad and Mom do. I'm the only one who actually cares for my foster sister despite her...talents." Jase said nervously.

That took my interest, "What talents does Natalie have?" I asked. Jase squirmed, "Well, when she was just 3 months old, she was a wonder. She knew how to talk and do a lot of advance stuff for Grade 1 students." Jase said. "Anything else?" Apollo asked. "No." Jase said quickly.

Immediately, chains and two red Psyche Locks appeared. I looked at Apollo who was holding his bracelet, Athena smirking while tapping Widget. "We know your hiding something." The three of us said. Jase frowned, "I can't tell you. I...I don't think I'm supposed to. Why don't you just ask my sister instead?"Jase suggested. I nodded, "Fair enough. We'll be taking your sister's case then." I said. Jase smiled, "Thank you so much. My sister's full name is Natalie J. Neptune." He said.

"Alright, Trucy, Pearls, you two stay here. Apollo, Athena and I will be going. We got a case to solve." I said. "Okay, bye!" Pearls said. "Take care!" Trucy said. "I'll be going home, dad might be wondering where I went." Jase said. I nodded, "It was nice meeting you Jase." I said. Jase smiled and left.

"Well? Let's get going Boss! We got questions to ask." Athena said. Then, I got a text message from Jase

"_By the way, when you meet my sister...don't be surprised about her appearance. She was born that way. –Jase"_

"What kind of text is that supposed to mean?" Apollo asked. I shrugged, wondering myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Detention Center<strong>

**April 17 9:05 AM**

* * *

><p><em>Apollo POV<em>

We arrived at the place first, waiting patiently for Natalie. The door on the other side of the room opened revealing a young girl with white hair. Her eyes were red, but not as if she was crying. The red color seemed natural, but not vampire red.

The girl sat down and looked at us shocked, "Y-your Phoenix, Athena and Apollo! H-how...Why..." she seemed speechless. "Ms. Neptune? Your foster brother, Jase, asked us to take your case." Phoenix said. "Please, just call me Natalie." The girl said in a small voice. "Why is your...hair white? Also, your eyes are red!" Athena exclaimed.

Natalie sighed, "I was born like this. I'm an albino. I lack melanin so my hair and eyes appear in an odd color." She explained. I nodded, "Ah...I see." I said. Then Natalie pouted, "But then again, your hair is orange for crying out loud!" she said. I tried to hide the smirk that was coming. Phoenix was hiding his smile with his fist, giving a thumbs up at Natalie.

Athena just shrugged, "Fair enough." She said. "Mind to tell us a few things you know about that case?" I asked. Natalie nodded, "Okay." She said.

"How did you come across the crime scene?" I asked. "I woke up to the sound of someone scream. It sounded familiar and I was curious to who it was." Natalie said. "Do you remember what time?" Phoenix asked. Natalie closed her eyes shut and focused, "Around...6:35 PM." Natalie said opening her eyes again.

"Do you know what the murder weapon is?" I asked. Natalie nodded, "A knife. Mother died from a fatal stab to the heart." She said. 'How does she know all these things?_' _I thought.

"Because I witnessed the scene Mr. Justice." Natalie said as if reading my mind. "H-How did you know?" I asked. Natalie immediately looked away, "Just a guess." She said.

_twitch_

I frowned, 'Natalie was lying.' I thought. "Natalie, you can tell us the truth you know." I said. Natalie looked at me, she seemed scared. "B-But...the truth isn't what I want. No matter how much I know...I don't want to believe in it." She said. "This case...will probably give me a one way trip to jail." Natalie said. Athena frowned, "Natalie...I can hear your heart crying. What's wrong?" she asked.

"...What's wrong? Heh...I'll tell you what's wrong." Natalie said. She then proceeded to point at herself,

"I'm what's 'wrong'."

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like Natalie doesn't want to confess the truth...what a shame. *laughs like a madman*<strong>

**Reviews are my evidence to keep writing! :3**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! UPDATE TIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Detention Center<strong>

**April 17 9:05 AM**

* * *

><p><em>Natalie POV<em>

"Ms. Neptune, visitors are here." A guard called. I looked up from the floor, staring up at the man drowsily. I just got interviewed by that scary prosecutor.

**~flashback~**

A tall man entered at the other side of the room. He wore a lot of black and white clothing and had an eagle perched by his shoulder. I stared at him as he sat down and looked at me. "I am Simon Blackquil." He said. I stared at his eyes and used my power. 'It's been long since I used this power.' I thought.

"_Simon!" a girl with purple hair shouted. Simon looked at her and glared, "Aura." He said. Simon was holding a doll's head on one hand and the doll's body on the other._

"_Guilty." The judge said. Simon looked down and accepted his fate. 'What did this guy do?' I thought._

_A blurry memory passed by and I only caught a glimpse of it... a girl with orange hair petting a baby eagle and Simon smiling._

"MS. NEPTUNE!" someone shouted. I stopped using my power and stared at the prosecutor in front of me, "Listen carefully, I don't care if you're thirteen but if you do not listen I will have your head!" Simon said.

I nodded, "O-Okay, I will." I said. Simon smirked in a creepy way, "Good. Now, tell me what you did the night of murder." He said. "I woke up to the sound of someone screaming around the time of 6:35. I got out of bed and walked along the corridor.

I found the maintenance door slightly ajar with blood coming out. Curious, I went in and—" I stopped, 'Should I tell him that Mike murdered Mother?' I thought. 'Nah, Mike would never do such a thing. Then again, he did say he was sorry...sorry for what?' I thought. 'That's it, I'll just say I murdered both of them. Mike would never kill Mother...right?'

"—wait no, wrong memory. I found the maintenance door slightly open; I went in and saw Mike and Mother talking. I was annoyed when I found out Mother was the one who screamed to call my attention.

She then looked at me and fired a bullet at me with her gun. I dodged the bullet and my hand found its way to a knife on the ground. I grabbed the handle of the knife and stabbed Mother where her heart might be.

Mike noticed me and tried to turn around and attack me but I was faster and stabbed him from behind. Then, I screamed and my foster brother came, then he called Father and Father told him to call the police." I said.

The eagle stared at me then shook its head. Simon glared at me, "The TRUTH Ms. Neptune." He said. I sighed and told him the truth. The fact that I saw Mother dead and killed Mike.

Simon then glared at me for extra measure and proceeded to ask more questions which I answered truthfully. _"Well, isn't SOMEBODY in a really bad mood." _I thought. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and tried to stifle a yawn so many times that I can't remember how much.

The prosecutor took notice of this and sighed, "Alright, get to your cell and sleep. Its 1 AM so I suggest you rest." He said. I nodded but smiled in my head, "Okay...good bye." I bid and left.

**~flashback end~**

It probably felt like a long time but one of the guards awoken me, "You have visitors..." he said. I got up from my stone bed and stretched while nodding, "Okay..." I greeted. I followed the guard to the visitor's room and went in.

I was certainly not expecting the people at the other side to visit me.

There, Phoenix, Apollo and Athena was there standing and smiling at me like they just saw the most beautiful rainbow in the world. I sat down and stared at the three incredulously, "Y-your Phoenix, Athena and Apollo! H-how...Why..." I can't put my shock to words.

"Ms. Neptune? Your foster brother, Jase, asked us to take your case." Phoenix said. "Please, just call me Natalie." I said quietly. "Why is your...hair white? Also, your eyes are red!" Athena exclaimed. I sighed, why is it so shocking to see an albino? "I was born like this. I'm an albino. I lack melanin so my hair and eyes appear in an odd color." I explained for the something time.

Then I pouted upon realising something, "But then again, your hair is orange for crying out loud!" I exclaimed. Athena just shrugged, "Fair enough." She said. "Mind to tell us a few things you know about that case?" Apollo asked. I nodded, "Okay." I replied.

"How did you come across the crime scene?" Apollo asked. "I woke up to the sound of someone scream. It sounded familiar and I was curious to who it was." I explained sadly, I wish I wasn't so curious. "Do you remember what time?" Apollo asked. I closed my eyes and tried to remember, "Around...6:35 PM." I said opening my eyes again.

"Do you know what the murder weapon is?" Apollo asked. I nodded, "A knife. Mother died from a fatal stab to the heart." I said. I looked at Apollo closely, 'How does she know all these things?_' _Apollo's voice whispered. "Because I witnessed the scene Mr. Justice." I said firmly.

"H-How did you know?" Apollo asked. I immediately looked away, "Just a guess." I said. Then, I made a huge mistake of twitching my left hand. _'NO!' _I thought. "Natalie, you can tell us the truth you know." Apollo said. I looked at Apollo terrified. "B-But...the truth isn't what I want. No matter how much I know...I don't want to believe in it." I said.

"This case...will probably give me a one way trip to jail." I said while looking down. Athena frowned, "Natalie...I can hear your heart crying. What's wrong?" she asked.

"...What's wrong? Heh...I'll tell you what's wrong." I said. I then pointed at myself, "I'm what's 'wrong'." I said. "If I just minded my own business..."

Scenes of the murder began to flash in my head...

"If I just stayed as a simple girl..."

I saw blood splattering...

"If I wasn't born _this _way..."

I saw myself looking at a mirror...

"Then I can actually be _normal for once and not be called a freak." _

I said it.

I don't want this anymore.

Sure, being smart has its perks (especially seeing the incredulous looks from the professors, hehe) but to be honest...it gets kind of tiring. You always have people looking up at you and in the end you end up doing all the hard work and one wrong mistake and people judge you for _that tiny mistake. _

Yup, school just went down the drain for nerds.

I always thought that school was for dumb kids who were the same age as me and I thought there were kids just as smart as me. Apparently not. I heard one of the guards talking behind my back saying "She's the smartest kid alive, ya know."

But there were still people there who cared. Well, Jase cares.

Jase Neptune, my favourite sibling. He would visit my room every day after going to school and I would help him in studying and he would help me with my emotions and when and how to use them.

Yes, emotions. I, smartest kid, do not know how to use my own emotions.

Don't get me wrong, I know what emotions are. It's just that I don't know what to do with them. They always get out of control and that is never good. The last time that happened...let's just say we had to get another toilet.

But the most constant emotion I feel is sadness to the point I don't remember how to smile. Sure, I see other people smile and when I have to smile I force it out. Others...they just smile like it's as easy as blinking.

I never liked forcing out smiles, people think my smiles are "genuine" or "cute" but honestly, it's just another lie.

Lie.

A word that I came to know ever since I learned the brain system. It's easy to lie; I lie all the time. Like if people asked if I ate and I said yes but I didn't. But the more I lied, the more I hated myself for doing so. I hated lies, fakes, anything and everything forged.

That's what started my love for court.

Trials are made to search for the truth. But the dark age of law has begun quite quickly. Lawyers began to use forged evidence in hopes of _winning _the trial and not the _truth_.

Then, this incident. The murder of my so-called Mother and my butler, Mike.

I know I killed Mike, but I don't understand why Mike would murder Mother. She has been nice and considerate to all her employees yet Mike killed her. I thought and thought of a possible motive but I just couldn't.

Also, I do not believe Mike would EVER murder someone.

The poor butler couldn't even kill an ant. When I stepped on one, he practically screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I didn't even know there was an ant to be stepped one.

So why did he murder?

But that question didn't bother me much. What bothered me is my reckless action of killing him. It definitely wasn't murder, but homicide. I didn't mean to kill Mike! Like I said, I'm not stable. I don't know what to do with my emotions.

I looked at the three lawyers that looked at me with sympathy. Ew.

I hated sympathy, I never asked for it. Sympathy is just for people who want attention. I looked at them once more and grunted, "Stop frowning, it doesn't suit you." I said. Athena got my message and nudged Apollo and Phoenix by the ribs. She flashed me a smile and a wink which I returned gratefully.

"Visiting hours is almost up." I said. Apollo nodded, "Right, before we go...did you murder your mother and your butler?" he asked. "Yes and no." I said. _I'm sorry Mike..._ "Mike murdered Mother, I murdered Mike afterwards." I said with tears falling.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOOOPS. I FO<strong>**RGOT TO UPLOAD THIS. SO I MADE IT LONGER FOR YOU GUYS! SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


End file.
